The Heart of The Truest Believer
by SusanTup
Summary: My name is Kari White, daughter of the infamous Mother Nature and unknown human father. I don't have any powers, but what mortal does? They say I have the heart of the truest believer, whatever that means. I didn't ask for this, for what I'm destined to do. I'm just an orphan. An orphan trying to find her way back home. Many ideas taken from Once Upon a Time. Rating may change


A boy with beautiful frosty white hair and blue eyes stared at the little brunette toddler as she slept peacefully on one of many small cots in the room. A blonde woman with flower tattoos that seemed to grow up and down her arms and neck stood besides him with a vacant expression across her face unlike the boy who's jaw seemed to dangle from his face.

"Your kidding?" He asked her.

Closing her eyes, the woman sighed but shook her head, "Sadly, no."

"How?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. It just...happened." Turning around to face him, she said, "You can't tell anyone. Not even the other guardians, especially the other guardians. The Moon even agrees, it's too dangerous to expose the young girl's existence. Her being half mortal and all."

Biting his lip, the boy hesitantly asked, "But why me? Why not North or Sandy?"

Walking over to the young girl, the woman sat on the small cot and gently ran her fingers through her soft brown locks making the young girl smile subconsciously.

Almost mimicking the girl's smile, the blonde woman told the boy not tearing her eyes away from the toddler, "Because your the only person who has powers like mine...and your better with children than the other guardians." Removing her hand from the girl's hair, she stood up and continued, "I under stand if this may be a little to much to handle Jack Frost but I beg of you, not as a fellow spirit of nature but as a mother. Please."

She might as well have been on her knees by how desperate she seemed to be. Then again, Mila had too much pride to just fall to her knees and beg.

Jack sighed but hesitantly agreed.

* * *

Once Mila had gone, Jack sighed and sat in the empty cot besides the toddler who looked almost angelic as she slept soundly. A puff of golden sand drifted over her head as she dreamed about flowers and the sun smiling down at them.

Didn't seem too surprising, what with her mother being Mother Nature and all. She was just as powerful as the Man on the Moon. Though she had lost the power to create winter storms years ago which is one of the many reasons why he is the spirit of winter. To help her when she needed it. He found this out a few years ago when she and him were weakened due to global warming and needed to work together to restore the balance.

Though they aren't exactly friends, which is why he was surprised when she asked him for help. He found it odd that the infamous Mother of Nature needed his help that didn't involve his power of winter.

That is, until he actually found out.

Mila, the Mother of Nature, was a mother to a mortal. Half mortal to be exact. How'd that happen, not even she knows. One minute she's growing flowers, the next she's pregnant with a mortal's child.

As happy as she was, Mila knew she couldn't keep her, what with her duties and all so she asked-no begged Jack to help her. And if ever Pitch found out...

Pitch hadn't exactly gone away, but more like just stayed in the shadows still plaguing children's nightmares. His sister is by his side helping him out ever so often.

Yeah, a sister.

Pitch had a sister. After being a guardian for twenty years, many secrets have definitely surfaced.

His sister's name is Evie. She, like Pitch, is described as the boogeyman but from Mexico, also known as a Cucuy.

Those two create some of the worse caos imaginable. Or so he's been told, though he rather not experience it first hand.

It's one of the reasons as to why he can't expose Mila's secret. The second is still sort of difficulty to understand.

She tells him that since her daughter is half mortal, half spirit, she has to grow up believing in who they are. She can't grow up not believing or else she'd just be a mortal but if she grew up believing, then she might have a chance at becoming a spirit.

But before she can become a full spirit, she has to deem herself worthy. She has to prove that she's selfless, brave, and true.

How?

Jack guesses it's the same way he had to prove himself.

She has to die.

Just the thought of her having to die sent him horrible chills that climbed up and down his spine. She's so young and the fact that she has to risk her life in order to ever be with her mother is...sad.

What's worse is that he has to help her believe but he can't teach her how to be selfless, brave, and true. This has to be because she wants to. Not for any other reason.

It's going to be one of the many things he's going to be struggling in really but he just has to hope he succeeds.

Shouldn't be too difficult.

* * *

"What are you doing Ms. White?" A pudgy woman asked, staring at the toddler who was staring at the window as little figures and shapes were being made on the frost covering it.

The little toddler giggled and responded, "Playing with my friend."

"And who is this friend?"

"Jack." She pointed to the empty space besides her, "He's right here."

The woman scoffed and made her way towards the young girl, passing right through Jack and told her, "Now Ms. White, your turning four soon and four year olds don't talk to walls. Now I want you to clean these windows and go change into something more appropriate. You have an interview today."

"But I-"

"I don't want to hear it Ms. White. Hurry before I really get angry and you know I don't like getting angry."

With that, the pudgy woman had escorted herself out of the room before closing the door.

That's when Jack decided to speak up, "Well, isn't she just a bundle of sunshine."

The toddler shrugged as she picked up her knees before resting her chin on them, "She's always been like that." Her eyes began to water as she continued, "I just want to go home."

"And you will," Jack told her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Someday."

"You promise."

"Promise."

Smiling, the little girl hopped off her cot and ran off towards another room where her clothes were.

Not so difficult after all.

* * *

 **Reviews are kind of cool?**


End file.
